ETERNAL LOVE*
by Target Zero
Summary: Nataku shows up for a final showdown, PLEASE R/R
1. MYSTERIOUS GUNDAM*

*Authors note*  
  
For those who read it, this is based on an comic strip that I found on the web. If you want to see the comic strip, just E-Mail me. I'll be glade to give the web site.The first one was acctualy the wrong story, there was missing that last part. Sorry about that.  
  
  
  
What if Nataku never died? What if she was still alive somewhere without Wufei knowing it?   
  
" It seems that Romerfeler is planing an attack."   
It was 2 at night and Heero, as always, wasn't sleeping. He had stayed up to watch the radar. Duo stayed up also to finish some work. In a attemp to stay awake, Duo drank 20 cups of coffe witch resulted by getting up every 2 min to go to the bathroom. Heero somewhat laughted at him until he found himself alone. Duo had fallen asleep about 4 hours ago. He was sleeping on a chair, well praticly. His arms hanged over the side with a coffe cup on his nose.  
  
" I wonder if we have enought time before they attack."  
" ...Dime?? Just put it on my tab.."   
Heero turned arround to see were that mufled noise came from. He concluded it was Duo mumbling about something with money in his sleep.  
  
********  
At the base  
  
" Whats that?"  
" Looks like a mobile suite. But who would be attacking this late?"  
" Looks like a Gundam..."  
" I N J U S T I C E "  
*********  
  
Everyone was awaken by Heero's shouting.  
"Everybody up, right now!" He was going room to room waking everyone up. There was some resistance as Duo threw him a coffe cup but the rest got up pretty fast as if there was some kind of fire.  
  
" Base 908 was destroyed last night, BY A GUNDAM! Wich one of you were at there last night! Better tell the truth or there'll be one less idiot arround here."  
" Umm...Heero. I don't find it necessary from me to be here on the count that I don't pilot a mobile suite."  
" Relena sit down. No one is going anywhere. Its all ways the sweet and innocent ones that comit the crimes."  
  
Heero was standing in the midle of the controle room with everyone seated in a chair arround him. Relena had attempted many times to leave but was forced back to her seat by Heero's devilesh glare, Quatre sat there with white pijama's with small pony's on them and a teddy bear in his hand, Trowa was sloushed on the side of the chair, Wufei was standing up behind the rest of them and Duo was sitting backwards on his knees on the chair, his eyes wide open, a odd smile on his face with a few twiches here and there. This must have been the effects of all the coffe he had the night before.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't a Gundam! yeah, maybe it was a U.F.O from a distant planet to come suck our brains out!! they can start by Wufei!! Yeah, althought I don't think they would have too much of a feast." Duo ducked to avoid the hit that was comming to him from Wufei.  
  
" Calm down twichy. And it was a Gundam, no doubt about it. So who ever did it, you have the hole day left before I pound ya 3 feet in the ground!"   
Every one just kind of back up in their chairs exept for Relnea who stood up immedeatly. With a swift movement she got off her chair and.....  
  
The slaping sound echod throught the room as Heero put his hand over his left cheek. She then sat down with a mumbling noise that really sounded like "Jerk". Heero then turned and left the room.  
  
To be continued......  
later, 


	2. NATAKU 4EVER*

  
Every one was still in the shock that Relena had actualy slapped Heero across the face. No one was that brave. Not even just for play.   
  
" That must have hurt his pride. Beeing hit by a WOMEN "  
Wufei then turned and left the room leaving the rest in complet silence. But of course, Duo just had to blurt out some thing;  
  
" WOW Relena, you rea... "  
  
" SHUT UP DUO!!"  
  
Relena then marched out the door.  
******  
  
" I've returned from destroying Base 908 Master O."  
  
" Good job my dear. Did you run into the Gundam Pilots?"  
  
" No. I don't understand, why can't I go see him. He's..."  
  
" Thats enough! You will do no such thing. For now, he beleaves you are dead and thats the way it will stay. And thats Final!"  
  
".....ya right...."  
  
" MERIAN! What did I just say?"   
  
She had just left the room, mumbling to her self. Something that sounded like " My name is Nataku and I will get him back. No matter what the coast is." After she left a other man came in.  
  
" She's starting to be just like him. Does what she wants, when she wants." The man just noded.  
  
******  
  
It wasn't that hard to figure out were Heero went after leaving the room. So Wufei went to see him, in hopes to get more information on this *Gundam*. Ofcours, Wufei found him in the computer room.  
  
" What do you want."  
  
" I'm going to the base 908 to look arround. Do you want to come."   
  
" I have a better idea."  
  
Heero gets up from his chair and, starts packing a small bag. Then both of them left down the hall. On their way out, they passed Relena. Right away, Heero looked at his feet and he just kept walking.  
  
It wasn't to long before Heero and Wufei arrived at a different base. On the way there, Heero explain to Wufei that this would be the next target of that gundam pilot. They entered the base and rapidly made their way to the controle room. To Their surprise, all the solders were all ready knocked unconsious on the floor.  
  
  
" What is going on here?"  
  
" I guess this pilot is faster than we are Heero."  
  
" He's not gone far. You take that side and I'll take this one. And bring him back, alive."  
  
"Ya sure, your telling me this."  
  
Heero looked at him, and then went his way. Wufei did the same.  
*******  
  
  
" I don't care what he says, I'm going to find my husband. I can't wait to see the look on his face once he sees me. Knowing him, he'll probably think I'm a lost spirit. This white cloths doesn't he...uh"  
  
  
She had just turned the corner and ironicly, Heero had done just the same. All you could see was a bunch of disks scaturing everywere, maps slowly flotting to the floor, Heero's gun flying out of his grip, bag packs slidding on the tyles and a *Mosaïque* of what looked like body limbs on the floor of the two No-Good-Teenagers. Automaticly, Heero jumped to his feet getting ready to punch someone and the girl jumped into a position were she could easly trip an approching enemi.  
  
" What the..."  
  
" Ah shit"  
Both of them blurted out something before realising what was going on.   
  
" Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming arround the corner. I'm very sorry."  
She slowly backs away, gathering her things that were skatered in the colision. She pickes up her stolen uniforms hat, dusts it off, and places it on her head. Heero just stood there, not bying anything that came out of her mouth and slowly took out his gun but wasn't about to shoot her just yet. She kept backing up until she felt a strong grip on her arms. She quickly spun arround to face Wufei.  
  
" NATAKU?!?!" 


	3. DEEP SORROW*

** Author's note**  
This is the continnuing of the story MYSTERIOUS GUNDAM* ( chapter 1)  
and NATAKU 4EVER* ( chapter 2). Well heres chapter 3. Enjoy!! R/R  
  
  
  
" NATAKU?!?!"  
  
" Wu..* No I can't tell him now with that..other guy standing right behind me *"  
  
Wufei slowly backed away with a look of surprise, hapiness and fear on his face. To him, Nataku had died a few years ago.  
  
" Wufei do you know this...this stole away."  
  
Wufei didn't answer. He releeced his grip on her and backed away some more. She did the same until she remembered that that guy was standing behind her with a gun. It was like a staring contest between Wufei and Nataku.  
  
" Put your hands up."  
  
Heero had broken the silence by telling the girl to put her hands up. At first, she wasn't going to do it but the sound of the gun loading behind her quickly changed her mind. She hardly resisted as   
Heero forced her to the shutle and Wufei just quietly followed then looking quite comfused. The entire way, no one said a word, Wufei stared blankly in front of him, Merian sat there staring at the floor and Heero drove. Merian coudln't take it anymore.  
  
" So were are you guys taking me. You know I would like to go back home some day."  
  
Wufei just turned his head and gave a chut up kind of look. She look at him and did so. After that she didn't say one word. They finaly arrived at the house. They got out of he shutle and went to the door. Just as Heero was about to open it, Relena opened it from the inside. Right away, Heero looked to the ground. He brought Merian in and Wufei just followed.   
  
  
" Heero, who's that?"  
  
" We found her in the base. It looked like she was in some kind of hurry to get out."  
  
" Well with you guys going in there. I don't blame her!"  
  
" We weren't going to destroy it. And she was the one who was doing all the damage."  
  
" I wasn't doing any damage!! I was escaping from that, that Gundam pilot!"  
  
" Meiran, haven't you lyed enough already. I don't think I can trust you anymore."  
  
After thoes words, Wufei left the room. but right before stomped out the door, he threw his sword on the ground. It landed verticaly right next to Meiran's feet. She looked down at it, thinking in her head: " Wufei never leaves his sword behind." Relena was the first to say something.  
  
" Whats up with him?"  
  
  
  
****Later at night*****  
  
  
" Were are you going?"  
  
" I was just about to ask the same thing to you."  
  
Duo and Hilde conversed int the dark in the hallway. They were interompted by Heero's shouting.  
  
" Just chut up and go to sleep."  
  
(Both at the same time) " Sorry."  
  
" Don't be sorry, be QUIET."  
  
" Ya, we're trying to sleep!"  
  
Duo and Hilde turned arround to try and find out were the femal voice, that sounded like Relena's, came from.   
  
" I don't even want to know. Anyway, I just came back from the bathroom. Were are you going?"  
  
" I'm going down stairs to get a drink of water. Bye"  
  
They parted ways as they disapered in the darkness of the hall. Hilde arrived to the kitchen but all she could here was the sound of some kind of metal draging or skidding on the table. She turned on the lights to see Wufei sitting by himself at the kitchen table leaning on one elbow and spinning a golden ring, with his index finger, on the table with the other hand.  
  
" Wufei, what are you doing?"  
  
Wufei didn't answer. He just flingned the ring of the table and got up and left. he didn't even acknowlege her presence. The ring was still roling on the floor when Hilde picked it up. She examinde it closer.  
  
  
" This is a wedding ring!"  
  
  
To be continued   
Don't miss Chapter 4,   
  
  



	4. SECRETS REVEALED*

  
  
  
Hilde was still in the kitchen holding the wedding ring in her hand. She herd Wufei's footsteps throught the floor. To her, they were headed to his own room. She closed her hand arround it and thought a bit. She remembered how Wufei and that girl Meiran acted arround each other. So she decided to go ask Meiran a few questions of her own.   
  
She went up the stairs, carrying the glass of water and the ring. She tryed the door nobe but it was locked, like evry other door in the house. Between the 5 gundam boys and Relena, most of the doors stayed locked. She gently knocked on the door.  
  
" Hey you, Meiran. Are you awake?"  
  
" .........I guess. What do you want. Please let me out."  
" I don't have a key. If I did, I would of openned the door all ready."  
  
" All right, thanks."  
  
" I had a few questions. To ask. It has nothing to do with the guys."  
  
The two converst through the door.  
  
" All right I guess. But I'm not promessing I'll answer each one."  
  
" No probleme. Anyway, I just wanted to know how you know Wufie?"  
  
" I've known him for a long time, as long as I could remember."  
  
" So you guys were childhood friends?"  
  
" Well, I wouldn't exactly call it friendship. I'm sure his first impression of me wasn't really good. getting his foot in the arm prooved it pretty well"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
There was a pause on the other side of the door as Meiran choose her words carfuly.  
  
"Well, it all started because, the heirs of the Dragon Clan are required to marry at the age of fourteen. "  
  
" really?"  
  
" One of the marriage arrangment was made so that the granddaughter of Ron Shirin, was to marry the elder of the Dragon Clan. So that meant that I, was forced to marry Wufei Chang"  
  
" You guys are married?!?! And how old are you?". Hilde thought to her self *well that would explain the wedding ring, but why is he mad at her?*  
  
"hey, Meiran, are you still there?"  
  
" yeah "  
  
" So, umm, why do you think he's mad at you. You don't have to answer this question if you don't want to Meiran. It's pretty personal, and i know it's none of my buisness. So are you gonna answer me?"  
  
Hilde got no response. It was complete silence. * I guess that's a no hu?. Well at least I tried*  
  
" Listen Meiran, I'm gonna go ask Duo for the key o.k? I don't know why they locked you up in there anyways. It's not like you're a psyco killer on a rampage or something. You just wait here. O.k?"  
  
There was still no response. " O.k?, Meiran?" Hilde herd some crying on the other side of the door. She sat back in the dark in the hall. * I should have never brought up the subject. *  
  
After that, she headed towards Duo's room. She was kinda of afraid of what she might find in there. Duo's room was a complete mysterie. When she and Duo talked in private, he usualy came to see her in her room.  
  
And now that she thought of it, she had only been in Duo's room once. That one time she asked politly to cut his hair for him and he ran away.  
  
She had followed him with the sisors in his room. but she didn't really have the time to look around before Quatre dragged her out explaining that he would die before letting any one touch his hair.   
  
To be continued 


End file.
